


Hey Batter Batter

by Starfruit_Crusader



Series: Gangster AU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 1930s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Blood, Broken Bones, F/F, Gangsters, Gore, Guns, Head Injury, Implied Sexual Content, Italian Mafia, Kissing, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfruit_Crusader/pseuds/Starfruit_Crusader
Summary: A big burly cop with her trusty blaster and a hardened personality can take on any gangster in town. Jasper planned to do just that. Hunting down one little gem was going to be a walk in the park. Until she was ambushed. Finding herself stuck on the gangsters terms had been a mild annoyance at first, but one little Pearl makes all the difference.This one is not for the faint of heart, and has a graphic torture scene with some sexual themes. Please read at your own discretion.(Edit) You can now skip the gorey torture scene and head on over to chapter 2 for some funtimes
Relationships: Jasper/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Series: Gangster AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550986
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Jasper barreled past civilians, hot on the trail. Under the right circumstances, she would be concerned for her own safety, but this puny little Amethyst? She could take her with no doubt. She watched the little hat bob and weave through the crowd, moving at a slow pace compared to Jasper. Jasper parted the crowd easily with her massive form, smirking as she made headway towards her. Usually she would be annoyed at a parade happening while she was on the trail, but this time it was actually beneficial. 

  
Her eyes widened as she suddenly lost sight of the little thing, hesitating. She looked around wildly until her eyes caught the light purple hair glance around the corner into an alleyway. Oh no she didn't. Jasper quickly ducked down and began to roll, turning into a blazing wheel that tore through the crowd and maybe injured a few civs. Oh well. 

  
She rocketed through the alley and stopped short at a fence, springing to her feet and balling up her fists. She searched and grit her teeth narrowing her eyes as her heart started to pound. She couldn't have possibly gotten away, she couldn't accept that. 

  
"Hoo hoo hoo! Hey big guy!" Jasper whipped around at the voice, the tone mocking. She caught sight of an owl perched on a small awning behind her. She growled as it jumped and morphed into the tiny runt Amethyst, reaching for her holster. Her hand groped for it finding absolutely nothing at her hip. 

  
"Looking for this?" Amethyst smirked and raised her hand, twirling the blaster around her finger. She then cocked it and pointed it right at Jasper, checking the nails on her other hand. "Don't think so, buddy." 

  
Jasper's heart began to thump in her chest as she raised her hands. When on earth had she nabbed that? She took a shaky breath and lowered her voice trying to rationalize with her. "I'm not lookin' for trouble alright? Put it down and we can talk." 

  
"Ohhoho we're gonna talk alright." The Amethyst's voice was just as low. Unconcerned. Jasper felt anger bubble up in her stomach but she quickly forced it down. Taking a step forward. She shouted and shrunk back as three blasts ricocheted around the alley just barely missing her. She gripped at her heart as the Amethyst blew up a bubble of gum, the end of the blaster smoking. "You don't really get it, pal. I'm here to ruin your day, alright? Come quietly or you're gonna have a hell of a time." 

  
"I'm not coming with you!" Jasper growled and stepped forward again, watching as the Amethyst pretended to wince and sucked air through her teeth. 

  
"Ooh, bad idea copper." All at once Jasper heard a large thunk behind her and a figure loomed over her shoulder. In a blinding flash, she was grabbed and punched directly in the temple. She stumbled and her vision swam, the assailant not hesitating to knock her again. Just like that, her world went dark. The lingering consciousness only catching the sounds of dragging and cheering from the crowd putting her right to sleep. 

  
………

  
Jasper was disturbed by a blinding light piercing her brain behind her closed lids. She grumbled and tried to lift her head, but the splitting, throbbing headache crashing her consciousness kept her down. It didn't last. Her body was suddenly ripped from slumber as ice cold water doused her. She sputtered and yelled in a panic, her eyes tearing open and body jolting awake. 

  
She struggled to see, eyes adjusting to the brightness slowly. She looked around her surroundings wildly, her eyes trying to find purchase on anything familiar. She suddenly caught sight of the Amethyst, holding a bucket with a bored expression. 

  
"Finally." The Amethyst rolled her eyes and stood straight, throwing the bucket over her shoulder. It landed on the ground with a thunk and rolled, Jasper's eyes following it. The room was dark aside from a spotlight directly over Jasper's head. It appeared to be some sort of storage shed, the concrete walls trapping in the cold in a way that made Jaspers bones ache. She tried to move, but found that her arms were bound to a metal chair. Chains clinked as she spread her legs to try to get up, her legs were bound to pegs too. "GARNET!!! SHE'S UP!!!" 

  
Jasper jolted as a door opened behind her, her head whipping around. A figure came into view, square head and large shoulders. It trailed around her and put its hands on its hips in front of her. The visor over its eyes kept her guessing what emotion was behind them, the cold expression giving her chills. 

  
"Hey." The thing spoke smoothly in a casual greeting, adjusting its visor. 

  
"The fuck are you?" Jasper snapped and glared, trying to be intimidating. The figure didn't seem to care, giving a small disappointed scowl. 

  
"Garnet." It crossed its arms across its chest and stood proudly. "I'll cut to the chase… Where are you pigs keeping Greg Universe?" 

  
Jasper snorted and spat on the ground, feeling anger rip through her. This time, she wasn't going to back down. "In prison where he fucking belongs." 

  
The figure's voice was cool, its head tipping ever so slightly. "In what facility?" 

  
"Why do you care?" Jasper snarled and narrowed her eyes, struggling against her restraints. "I'm not telling you!" 

  
The disappointed scowl returned and the voice was smooth as silk. "Listen. We don't want to hurt you." It said matter of factly, rolling its head around and cracking its neck. "It would be easiest if you just gave us the information, calmly, and you can just walk away." 

  
"Yeah right. There's always a catch with you, people." She growled and strained, feeling the reinforced chains biting into her skin. She was surprised that they hadn't just snapped at her will. There was a Bismuth afoot, she just knew it. 

  
"Please?" It tilted its head the other way and leaned on its hip, still calm. Jasper couldn't stand not being in control, her heart thumping as anger coursed through her. 

  
"What the FUCK kind of person do you think I am?" She shot forward and the chair nearly tipped forward, the Garnet catching it and righting her. Its gentle voice smoothly responded. 

  
"I tried asking nicely. You chose your own fate." It slowly paced away, hesitating at Jasper's side. "We feel sorry for you, we really do. Just know that." It stepped away and headed for the door, Jasper's eyes following. "Pearl, it's you." 

  
Jasper frowned, a Pearl? What kind of joke was this? They couldn't be serious. She watched as the Amethyst laughed and stuck her tongue out at her, turning to leave. "GET 'er P!!!" 

  
Another small figure slowly prowled forward, Jasper not quite able to make her out in the bright light. The shadows kept her hidden, but the sound of something dragging across the floor caught her attention. Jasper shuddered and barked at her, unamused. "What you have a little PEARL doing your dirty work?! COME ON you little BITCH give me all you got!!!" 

  
"Ahahaha!" She straightened and huffed as the cheery voice echoed around the unit, making her shudder. "Do we have to get vile already?" A hand brushed across Jasper's shoulder and she jolted, snarling as the Pearl finally came into view. She stood in front of Jasper, pale skin nearly blinding her in the light. Blue freckles clinging to her cheeks and perfectly swooped hair. Everything on her was perfect. Her tie done up pristinely, her shirt tucked in neatly, shoes shined, suspenders even and pinstripe pants looking as if they had been pressed that morning. Fucking gangster bitch. 

  
"What the fuck are you going to do?" Jasper growled and leaned forward against her restraints, snarling. "You're half my size!" 

  
The Pearl hummed and Jasper's eyes snapped to the baseball bat she was holding, the end tapping lightly against her shoe. "I assure you that isn't the problem… the problem is-" She slowly brought herself to Jasper's level, hands holding the top of the bat perched lightly on her toes. "My baby misses his daddy, and you know where he is! Don't you~" The Pearl gently tapped the tip of Jaspers gem and Jasper rushed forward to bite her. Her hand retracted quickly and she chuckled slowly using the bat to help her stand. "Ooh, I'm going to have fun with you~" 

  
Jasper's head rose with her and she snorted narrowing her eyes. "Oh yeah? Try me you bi-" Before she could finish there was a crack and stars nearly blinded her as the bat connected with her temple with a massive amount of force she didn't expect. She stared at the ground, stunned, trying to regain composure. "Aah…" 

  
"What was that?" Pearl mused and twirled the bat lazily lining it against Jaspers head again. "If you would rather spare yourself, now's your chance. Darling~" 

  
Jasper gaped and slowly looked back up at her fumbling over her words. "You… I… what? No!" She sputtered but without warning the bat crashed against her head again, Pearl moving at an impeccable speed. Jasper gasped as pain erupted through her skull. The force knocking the wind out of her. She hardly had time to recover as another crack echoed through the small space, this time causing a yelp to come out of her. 

  
"One more time, darling." Pearl caught Jasper's chin in her hand and tilted it up, whispering into her ear delicately. "Give me what I want and the pain will go away~" 

  
Jasper's head swam and she heavily considered it. Already dizzied by the treatment. She could always just lie, that would be easier. She huffed and opened her mouth, her words coming slowly. 

  
"The target facility." She felt her heart beat rapidly, trying not to show the desperation in her eyes. She watched as Pearl closed her eyes and her gem glowed. Oh no. 

  
The glow thrummed then suddenly turned a bright red, an earsplitting buzzer sound assaulting Jasper's ears. She groaned then opened one eye at Pearl, a smirk playing at her lips as she held back a laugh. "I'm disappointed in you, darling. Really, a lie? How pathetic are you?" She pinched Jasper's cheek and shook it. Jasper shook her off wildly and whipped her head up to glare at her, dismayed to find that the bat had already been leveled. 

  
Another crack echoed as it connected with her jaw this time. She felt a tooth crack and shouted in pain, not having time to recover as the bat came down again on the other side. This time, a tooth popping right out and nearly going down her throat. She choked and desperately spit it out, eyes wide as she watched it fall to the floor. 

  
"Is this your first rodeo, darling?" The voice was sickly sweet and soft, fingers tilting Jasper's head up daintily. Jasper peered into her eyes, fear bubbling in her stomach. She willed it away but it still resonated inside of her, her body tense. She didn't answer and Pearl scoffed, her eyelids lowering. "Since you lied to me, I'm going to have to push you a little bit. No hard feelings." Her fingers left and Jasper braced herself, but even that wasn't enough to deafen the pain of each thwack. 

  
Pearl was relentless. Going until Jasper thought her skull would explode, teeth barely clinging on and blood dripping from between her lips. It stopped eventually and she could barely keep her head up, her eyes threatening to close again. She couldn't even see anymore, her vision had gone white a long while ago. She panted and huffed feeling her face being grabbed up again, too stunned to make any noise. A high pitched ringing kept her deaf as she heard Pearl's voice muffled. Jasper huffed, unable to focus. She felt her body begin to relax, her physical form slowly starting to release itself. It would be over for the time being, she was relieved. Her head slowly drooped and she let her shoulders curl in, all of the pain starting to dissipate. 

  
Suddenly without warning, a painful electric rush ripped through her core and her head crashed back into that agonizing state. The sound coming back to her ears a buzz ringing in her skull. She shouted as the zap began to make her heart strain, her hands balling up into tight fists until the buzzing stopped. She gasped, desperate for air and suddenly sobbed. The sound echoed in her head and scared her, she had never been so vulnerable in her entire life. All at the hands of one dainty little Pearl. 

  
"No running away from me, darling." Pearl's voice rang in her ears, deafening all of the silence in the enclosed space. She felt herself shrink, her body threatening to shake. Her mind whipped back to her therapist, her voice gently running through her head. "Take a deep breath, and out. Take deep breaths. Steady yourself, drive out those feelings. It'll all be okay." 

  
She calmed herself and focused on her senses. She still couldn't see. She could hear, but it was incredibly painful. The ringing still piercing her throbbing skull. She flexed her hands and sighed, slowly raising her head. Unable to see Pearl she stared straight forward, putting on a brave face. She winced as Pearl's voice assaulted her again, her face within inches of hers. 

  
"You can't see me can you?" Pearl mused carelessly, her bat dragging across the floor. Jasper's heart rate increased again, but she soothed it with another deep breath. 

  
"No." It hurt her jaw to talk, and her teeth shifted in a terrible way. Suck it up, she thought. 

  
Pearl hummed gently and Jasper felt a tingle go up her spine. The voice was so gentle, inviting even. It was incredible a voice so sweet could even belong to somebody so twisted and fucked up. "Alright, darling. Let's try again. Where's our Mr. Universe?" 

  
"Beta facility." Jasper felt the lie rocket from her lips and she tensed, knowing it would bring her nothing but misery. Fighting back was better than giving in, she decided. Honor over defeat. She heard that buzzer go off and huffed in preparation for the next blow. 

  
"Oh, darling." The voice was still sickly sweet, pitying her. "You really ought to know when to quit."

  
Jasper braced herself as she heard the bat drag off of the floor, sucking in a deep breath. She held her head up high for the next blow, waiting for it. Then felt the bat crash down on her, shattering not her head, but her knee. The bone easily gave way and broke, splinters piercing into the meat around it. Jasper howled in pain this time, rage taking over, fangs, claws and horns all bursting from her body and reverting her to her old form. "FUCK!!!" 

  
She heard Pearl laugh and she lunged for her, shoulders straining as the chains held her arms behind her. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY HUH!? WAIT TILL YOU GET CAUGHT YOU STUPID BITCH!!! THEY'LL SHATTER YOU!!! THEY'LL SHATTER ALL OF Y-" The bat came down on her other knee and sent her howling, bending over to try and dull some of the pain. She felt a hand at her throat, pulling her upwards and a tickle in her ear as lips brushed against it. 

  
"I wouldn't be calling me a bitch if I were in your position, darling." The voice was chilling and Jasper panted, trying to calm herself again. She felt a tug on her horn then Pearl's hands left, making her sigh in relief. A sudden rustling disturbed her and she grunted, her body bristling with defiance. 

  
"Oh what now?" She laced her words with sarcasm and contempt, trying her best to sound tough. "Going to paddle me for being a bad girl?" Maybe that was going a little too far, but Jasper was enraged. If she could see, she would be glaring bullets into Pearl's stupid pretty head. Her body began to shake in anger and she struggled against the chains, muttering and growling as they stayed put and kept her stuck.

  
"Oh-" The rustling stopped and Jasper tore her gaze towards the spot where Pearl's voice had come from. "I wouldn't dream of it, darling. I have something special for you! Brand new, straight from the forge~" Pearl's voice was filled with excitement that only made Jasper angrier. She was sick. This HAD to be a common occurrence if she was getting new toys specially made for torture. It was disgusting. She jolted as she felt her hand being tugged open and something cold pressed against it. "Feel this, since you can't see~" 

  
Jasper swallowed hard and slowly closed her hand around the thing. She sucked in a breath as it bit into her hand and opened her palm again, then gently prodded with her thumb. It was long and thin and felt like some sort of arrow, except it had tips along the entire length of it. They were sharp, she couldn't imagine what the Pearl was going to do with it. It seemed too awkward to use in any situation, but she could only feel the very tip of it. "What are you even going to do with that it's-" 

  
Without warning the thing was ripped from her hand, leaving a deep gash. She gasped and jolted, more surprised than anything. Her fear bubbled back up in her stomach and she bit her lip in frustration, stomping a foot and yowling as she had forgotten her broken knee. "Mother FUCKER!!!" 

  
"Oh darling that mouth." Pearl tapped Jasper with the object lightly on the cheek, the prongs threatening to bite into her skin. "You really ought to go to therapy, that anger can be dangerous when left unchecked" 

  
"I DO GO TO THERAPY!!!" Jasper growled and gnashed her teeth, wishing her eyes could even follow the damned monster. "Whats YOUR excuse you fucking FREAK?! You get kicks on this kind of SHIT, fucking people over and shooting people up. You make me SICK!!!" 

  
Silence hung in the air for a long time, Jasper found herself growing more and more angry. What did she actually get to her!? What kind of gangster was she if she was going to give up on her halfway through? Did she leave? She huffed and her ears strained to listen, getting absolutely nothing. 

  
"You know-" The voice was thoughtful, a little whistling sound coming from somewhere. Jasper's eyes widened as she realized with a sickening drop of her stomach. It was a fucking drill. "I would humor you and go into my personal life, but I'm more interested in yours now!" She heard a little giggle and the drill stop, making Jasper relax a bit. "Let's talk~" 

  
Without warning Pearl made a vocalization with force behind it and Jasper felt a sharp pain in her leg, yelping and squirming as the intrusion seemed to radiate pain. She suddenly grew still as she heard Pearl tut at her and felt a hand brush against the inside of her thigh. Pearl must have knelt down in front of her, it was too smart of her to have broken both knees before doing this. Jasper couldn't kick her. She had planned this. 

  
"Tell me about your therapist~" Jasper seethed as Pearl rubbed her hand up, bristling as she gave a little squeeze. She felt the object tapping, assuming Pearl was tapping the button impatiently. She calculated and leaned back, anger boiling up in her stomach. She quieted it with some more deep breaths, closing her eyes and tilting her head back. 

  
"She's a gem too." Jasper offered and clenched her fists, angry to talk to this trigger happy Pearl. She waited, trying to stay calm. 

  
"What kind?" 

  
"Lapis Lazuli." 

  
"Pretty!" She felt Pearl trail her hand up further and squeeze again, feeling heat rise to her cheeks. It was silent for a bit before she heard Pearl let out a breathy sigh, her other hand easing on the device. "You know… I can tell she's doing a good job." 

  
"What?!" Jasper's stomach nearly boiled over, but she quickly took another deep breath and sighed. She was only prolonging the inevitable torture, but she held onto the hope that this Pearl had a damn heart. "I'm sorry, you don't really know anything about me." 

  
"I know enough about you, Jasper." No 'darling' this time? What was she even on about? "This entire time, you've been coping pretty well. I know you're angry, I know you're scared. But somehow you're coping. Which means…" Jasper felt her stomach drop as she felt the hand leave her thigh and the device move slightly, her rage dissolving into fear. "My job is going to be a lot harder." 

  
Jasper braced herself, but nothing could prepare her for what that drill did to her. Her flesh practically melted as it tore through it and drove forward. Her eyes squeezed shut tightly and she let out a scream, an honest to god scream. The sound ringing in her ears, deafening in the small space. Then another as the drill made a wrenching sound as it hit bone, but somehow kept going. Boring through until it popped cleanly through to the other side. Jasper gasped as it stopped, sucking in as much air as she could. Her lungs were tight and she could barely do it, searching for Lapis' voice in her mind. It was interrupted by a different voice, her eyes starting to pool up in despair.

  
"You sound so pretty like this, darling~" Jasper sucked down a sob and a tear escaped her eye, she was really trying to be tough. She flinched as she felt something brush against her face, her eyes flying open as she felt Pearl kiss away her tear. She felt a new wave of panic overcome her and she shied away straining against her restraints.

  
"Don't touch me like that!!!" She choked down another sob and squirmed, feeling her breath still lingering over her cheek. 

  
"Touch you like what, darling?" The reply sounded so innocent, yet so twisted. She was so fickle. She was so fucked up and twisted and she was just some little Pearl. Jasper let out a sob and closed her eyes, her breathing doing her a fat lot of nothing. 

  
"You know what…" She listened to her own voice in this pitiful state. She couldn't believe it coming from herself. She could hardly remember any of the times she had ever cried and most of them had been locked up in Lapis' office. 

  
"I know what." Pearl confirmed, her hand came up to Jasper's face and held it tightly. Jasper screamed again as Pearl's lips came down on hers and silenced her as she wrenched the device inside of Jaspers leg. Jasper felt more hot tears streaming down her cheeks as her eyes flew open, Pearls hand tight on her to keep her steady. She felt Pearl's tongue flick at her lips then, pull back slowly. She cried in relief and tilted her head back, shaking uncontrollably as she felt Pearl ease up on the drill. 

  
"You know-" Jasper tensed at that voice, not trusting the now mischievous nature of it. "I'm only going to touch you like that more if you keep this up, darling." She heard Pearl stand up but was not prepared for the next part. With a sudden and forceful wrench Pearl yanked half of the device out of Jasper's leg, getting another loud and horrible scream out of her. "Will you tell me where Mr. Universe is now?" 

  
Jasper clenched her teeth, trying to bite back the shivers taking over her body. She pleaded the stars for her vision to come back, for somebody to hear her, for all of this to be over. She took a shaky breath, one that calmed her, giving her clarity. She was the only man keeping these monsters away from causing an all out war. 

  
"Javelin point." Jasper shakily composed herself and lowered her eyelids, not even hiding her lie as she glared. She waited and heard that buzzer, her heartbeat thrumming tightly in her chest. 

  
"I'm impressed." Pearl genuinely sounded like she was, Jasper could only scoff. She grunted as the drill was pulled again, less forcefully and more of just a reminder. "Maybe you want to be touched." 

  
"NO!!!" Jasper wriggled and panicked freezing when she felt a dainty hand rest on her thigh again. "Not by a monster like YOU!!!"

  
"I'm confident enough to say you would like it better than this." Jasper felt Pearl slowly begin to pull the drill out the rest of the way. She tried to bite back her screams but wasn't really the best at it, her body writhing to try to compensate for the pain. The prongs on the device bit into her flesh and pulled muscle along with it, sharp enough to shear it cleanly. Jasper panted desperately as Pearl worked it to the last two inches, the suspense killing her. She wanted it to be over so badly but Pearl had seemed to slow it to a crawl. 

  
"Come on, come on-" Jasper's voice had a desperate tone, whimpering as the device stuck in her leg. She wanted it out. She wanted it to be over. She was done. She was so done, why did she lie again?! It was hazy to her as Pearl chuckled and stopped entirely, the hand on Jasper's thigh suddenly moving upwards and squeezing at the entrance. Blood poured from it and Jasper groaned, trying hard not to move and jostle it. "Why!?" 

  
"You're cute." Pearls voice was suddenly just inches from Jasper's ear, making her start and ball up her fists. She wanted so badly to clobber that little thing into powder. Beyond shattered. "Maybe I should just put it back in? Since you're being impatient~" 

  
"NO!!!" Jasper panted and tried to worm her way away from Pearl's voice. She gripped her hands tightly until her claws were digging into her own skin, trying to distract herself with a different pain. "STOP!!!" 

  
"Well then, now are you going to tell-" 

  
"NO!!!" Jasper barked at Pearl and felt herself sob again, the entire thing wracking her body. She felt the hand tighten on the device and winced, waiting for it to drive in again. That never came. Without a word, Pearl slowly eased the rest of it out. The hand left Jasper's thigh and brushed lightly against her cheek, fingers gliding gently away. Another long silence followed. What was she DOING?! What was she PLANNING?! Could it even be worse than this was?! That's how these things work isn't it?! She caught herself spiraling and took a deep breath, calming. Her ears were suddenly assaulted by the sound of metal scraping metal. A knife was being sharpened. She felt her heart sink and she sighed her head lowering. She just had to accept it. She would run out of ideas eventually, she just had to. 

  
Suddenly the scraping stopped and Jasper furrowed her eyebrows, tensing for whatever was to come. Her breath shuddered and she grit her teeth, preparing. She jolted as a gentle hand glanced over her shoulders, slowly taking hold of her chin. Pearl's voice came out softly, almost motherly. "Let's take a break." 

  
Jasper looked up at where her voice came from and blinked, forgetting that all she saw was white space. She hadn't really seen much of Pearl's face, aside from the maniac grin she had before taking Jasper's sight. She could imagine it now on her, she was plotting, planning, Jasper was in danger and she knew it. She yelped as she felt hands yank at the backs of her knees, scooting her forward uncomfortably on the chair her heart beating quickly. What was she DOING!? Was she gonna cut her legs off?! She felt herself getting worked up again, head spinning this time. Suddenly it all came crashing down as she felt tiny hands on her shoulders pushing her back, and a small body slowly perching in her lap. Pearl daintily shuffled, getting comfortable and Jasper winced as her thin body dug in. 

  
"We're taking. A break." Pearl said it calmly and Jasper shook under her touch. She didn't trust it, not in the least. Her breath caught as she felt Pearl lean in her voice soft and velvety. "I want you completely calm before I do any more, okay?" 

  
"Yeah right." Jasper growled at her, trying to gain control. She wasn't going to let Pearl pretend like she was some saint for pampering her torture victims. Stupid bitch. 

  
"Now honestly, have I lied to you or tricked you this entire time?" Pearl smoothly slid her hands along the back of Jasper's neck and pulled her head back by her hair. Jasper's breath hitched and she froze, feeling Pearl's head against her chest. What the fuck? Jasper waited, not knowing what to say. Pearl was right, she had been completely honest while Jasper on the other hand had been dishing out lies. She felt a pang in her chest and she frowned, swallowing hard as Pearl retreated. "Your poor heart is working hard." 

  
"Uh…" Jasper blushed, flustered. She was suddenly so gentle. What the fuck? "Yeah… it is." 

  
"I'm sure you could use some magic and heal yourself right up-" Pearl let out a breathy sigh and leaned up against Jasper, getting right up close to her ear. "I wish I could help, but your Diamonds made sure I was perfectly… perfectly…" Jasper felt her heart thundering in her chest for a different reason as the soft voice soothed her ringing ears. "Incapable." 

  
"O-oh…" Jasper frowned, not knowing they could do something like that to a gem. "Well I can't really do it either." 

  
"Oh really?" Pearl sounded genuinely curious, making Jasper even more flustered. 

  
"Yeah, I've been corrupted so… magic isn't really my thing anymore." She huffed and her head swam again. What was she doing? Making conversation? What the fuck was any of this? 

  
"I see…" Jasper jolted again as she felt little fingers slowly undoing the buttons on her jacket, squirming uncomfortably. "Relax, you're sweaty." She trembled as Pearl worked her jacket until it was hanging around her wrists, actually able to breathe better with it undone. Her breath quickened as Pearl slowly undid her tie, pulling it away from her and deft little fingers working at her shirt. 

  
"D-don't take my shirt off, sweetheart." The pet name came out of her and she instantly became mortified. She felt Pearl's hands hesitate, then continue. The shirt was soon gathered around her wrists, leaving her heavy chest exposed. She blushed a ruddy dark orange, and despite not being able to see she looked away. 

  
"Slip of the tongue?" Pearl's voice came, but it wasn't amused, it was more direct. Just a simple question. 

  
"Y-yeah." 

  
They sat in silence, Pearl's hands soon working on fixing Jasper's hair. Tucking it behind her ears, stray hairs being tamed by very particular fingers. Jasper was overwhelmed. She knew where this was going, she already knew where this was going. Somehow even just KNOWING where it was going was more comforting to her than stumbling through this blindly. She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. "Don't…" 

  
"Hm?" Pearl's voice sent a shiver up her spine and she wanted to shatter herself as heat panged between her legs. She knew where this was going. She knew where this was going. 

  
"I-I… I don't want to do this…" She felt Pearl's hands freeze, poised over Jasper's head delicately. 

  
"Why is that?" Jasper opened her mouth to try to explain, desperately searching for words. She couldn't even begin to think of what she could say. 

  
"Do you love somebody?" Pearl mused and tucked another stray hair behind Jasper's ear, making her shudder. 

  
"Yes…" 

  
"Do they love you back?" Jasper felt her heart sink at the question. What was the right answer? What could she say? Her mind swirled and the answer was ripped out of her before she could even think about it. 

  
"No…" Jasper felt her heart beat quickly, her whole body felt hot as she tried to think this through. She knew Pearl was unpredictable but honest. She didn't know if she had an inkling of decency, she couldn't guess. She could have just offered herself up for all she knew. 

  
"I'm sorry." Pearl's voice came out softly and genuine. Jasper opened her eyes and turned her head towards her in surprise. She felt Pearl take a deep breath and sigh heavily. "I know how it is, darling." She slowly leaned in and hovered over Jasper's ear, purring softly. "That just means I'm going to have to break you some other way~"

  
Jasper opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly silenced by thin fingers forcing their way into her leg. She howled and her head tilted back in pain, Pearl spreading the wound open. Her fingers unrelentingly stroked into Jasper's leg and tore the opening open further, making sickening squelches and slick noises. Jasper squirmed and wriggled to get Pearl off of her, the chair scraping against the floor and her knees screaming in pain at the effort. Pearl was nimble and was able to stay put no matter what Jasper did and Jasper felt new tears pool into her eyes. She gave in and tried to allow the pain to overflow, shuddering and breathing deeply as it continued. She felt Pearl retract her fingers and a little kiss sound echoed in Jasper's ears, she had tasted it. 

  
This sent a lurch to Jasper's stomach and she seized up, gagging and hunching over. But the sudden thwack of a wet fist connecting with her gem sent her back into the chair. 

  
"Oh none of THAT!!!" Pearl squawked and tugged her head to the side by her hair, forcing her down. "Not in MY lap!!!" 

  
"I'm not I'M NOT!!!" Jasper choked and mumbled, her head spinning from the hit. "I don't… eat." 

  
"Yes you do! Don't lie to me again." Pearl shook her head and forced it down again pressing a hand into her stomach. "Do you think we didn't see you at that disgusting grease trap every night before we stole you?" Jasper's eyes widened, her heart stopping. Every night? 

  
"Wait… you PLANNED THIS?!" Jasper wrenched her head out of Pearl's hand turning to face her with wild eyes. 

  
"Oh!" Pearl's voice suddenly became calm and Jasper could hear the smile behind it. "Yes we did~ in fact-" Jasper felt her tip forward, and the chair begin to tilt. Panic bubbled in her stomach and she felt the chains on her legs go taught as they tilted, howling in pain as they tumbled over and her knees were yanked tightly over the front of the chair. The back of her head connected with the ground and she felt herself begin to fade. "We know everything about you darling~" 

  
Jasper took a minute to recover, her knees pulling pain straight from her stomach and her hands crunched uncomfortably under both of their weight. She snapped back to Pearl and growled, glaring in her direction. "No you don't." 

  
"Hmm~" A small metallic scrape came from nowhere and a blade was pressed to Jasper's throat, there was the knife. "Do you think the head investigator to the Crystal Gem case would just up and fall directly into their hands by coincidence?! Noooo! By all means necessary, Jasper, we hunted you for quite some time!" 

  
"YOU'RE THE CRYSTAL GEMS?!" Jasper felt herself begin to spiral into anger, forced to stay put by the blade at her throat. "Some FUCKED up Pearl, a runt Amethyst and some sort of THING?!" 

  
"Oh I'm sure you know it goes deeper than that, darling." Pearl slid the blade slowly and brought it up under Jasper's chin, chuckling softly. "It was easy enough, you're so gullible." 

  
"How?!" Jasper bit her tongue, balling up her fists. 

  
"Well." Pearl started and her other hand tapped at Jasper's leg, her knee digging into Jasper's chest. "It was easy to get an inside man to cozy up to you. Do you remember a Peridot? Small, doesn't use her limb enhancers, scars like this?" Jasper flinched as Pearl grabbed her up by her hair and felt searing heat on her chin as the blade bit in. The cut was smooth and done intricately, Jasper could remember the Peridot. Smooth cut scars, one on the middle of her chin, slit right through the middle on each side and one glancing directly across the cheekbone. The fucked up pinwheel on Peridot was suddenly mirrored on Jasper's face. Red hot and branded in. 

  
"She suggested you go to therapy, got very very close to you. Could tell you were vulnerable enough to take the bait." Jasper was suddenly glad she couldn't see, but somehow, the smirk behind those words still broke her heart. 

  
"Lapis…" Jasper laid back, her body spent from struggling. She let the air escape her lungs and closed her eyes, still only able to see white. Pearl was quiet alongside her, allowing her time for it to sink in. Jasper couldn't even bring herself to cry anymore. She was so spent and tired. She closed her eyes harder, trying to retract into her gem. Nothing. Whatever Pearl had done kept her stuck. She didn't know what to do anymore. She didn't WANT to do anything. She felt Pearl reach for her leg and she took a deep breath. 

  
"76 Fourth Street." She opened her eyes and worried, waiting for the buzzer. She felt Pearl freeze and drop her hand. 

  
"What?" 

  
"76 Fourth street." Jasper said it again, her voice dull. She waited and quietly there was a little ping. There was silence for a long time before Pearl piped back up. 

  
"That… isn't a facility we know of…" 

  
Jasper sighed and relaxed, hopefully this would end things. She could just hurry on over to the force and get him contained, she just knew it. 

  
"Why?" Pearl asked. Jasper sighed again and raised her head to face her. 

  
"He requested mental health services and we put him in with our shrink…" It was silent again, then Pearl's weight slipped off of Jasper. She huffed in relief and let her head fall back, her eyes closing again. 

  
"Smart old man." Pearl mused and Jasper was suddenly startled back by the sound of metal scraping. Her eyes widened and she struggled slightly, her heart pounding. 

  
"What are you doing?" She felt her voice catch and her body tense. 

  
"Containing you of course." Pearl sounded uninterested now. The air was tense as the scraping stopped, Jasper gasped as Pearl's footsteps approached. 

  
"WAIT I thought you were going to let me go!!!" Jasper wriggled and grunted desperately, trying weakly to escape. 

  
"Oh darling…" Pearl's voice was solemn, she was pitying her. "Do you think after all the lies you told I'm going to let you go?" 

  
Jasper opened her mouth and was silenced by a long blade being driven through her chest, right through her heart. She gasped and coughed as it knocked the wind out of her. 

  
"In fact… I think you'll be my favorite informant for a very, very long time~" Jasper opened her mouth to speak, but felt her form escape her in a bright burst of red smoke. 

  
In her gem she staggered, looking herself over. She was a mess. She allowed herself to vomit even if it was just an illusion, it felt good to pretend. She gathered herself and healed every little piece of herself. She sobbed endlessly to try to soothe the hurt. When she was ready to reform, she took a deep breath to try. Nothing. She tried to force herself through. Nothing. She was completely- 

  
Utterly- 

  
Trapped. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper floated idly inside of her gem, calming herself through another bout of anxiety. Her gem was simple, just a small flat with a big tub unlike her physical house. It was comforting despite all of the terror she had been enduring, having only been pulled out of her gem for interrogation and torture. She fought back as much as she could but Pearl knew exactly how to wear her down. Jasper resented her but found herself confused at the certain tenderness Pearl always gave her. In between the pain she would soothe and speak calmly, and give affection. 

Jasper felt the familiar tug of the bubble around her gem popping and she sighed. Sitting up in her bathtub she dried herself with a flick of her wrist and hesitated before thinking of her form. The police uniform was always an option but was hot and uncomfortable during her sessions. Deciding instead on an undershirt and shorts, Jasper closed her eyes and formed. She opened her eyes in the physical realm and prepared to be pounced and restrained, but it never came. 

After a moment of staring at her own bare feet she creased her eyebrows and felt at her cheeks. The pinwheel scars were still present, however long she had been locked away wasn't a dream unfortunately. 

"Ahem." The familiar voice of the Garnet dragged Jasper to look up, her body tensing as the Crystal Gems stood in front of her. Each was poised in a serious fashion, aside from Pearl who was turned slightly away with her arms crossed. She looked irritated and unhappy and Jasper couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing. Jasper's tense as she was stared at by the other two, the expectant expressions confusing her. 

"What?" Jasper looked around herself in the familiar garage setting and tilted her head slightly. The tension broke as Garnet stepped aside and a human breezed through, then a smaller one beside him. Jasper bristled as she recognized Mr. Universe, they had actually broken him out of the highly secure facility. Heathens. The smaller human had curly dark hair and just a child, he looked exactly like Mr. Universe other than that and Jasper faltered. He had a son. 

"Hey there kiddo." Mr. Universe started and Jasper squared her shoulders, his air of dominance getting to her despite him only being human. "I have a job for you." 

"A wha-?" Jasper creased her eyebrows then leaned back, confused as ever. "What… makes you think I would do anything for you?" 

"Well…" Garnet butted in and her smooth voice sent pinpricks up Jasper's spine. "You don't exactly have much of a choice." 

"Fuh…" Jasper let out a low chuckle and shook her mane, irritation beginning to leak in. "Yeah right. I'm not doing anything for you freaks." 

"Hey copper, I would listen up if I was you." Amethyst butted in and full blown irritation broke through Jasper, her body tensing and her fists balling up. She hated being bossed around by lesser gems, especially these lower lifeforms. 

"We went through your assets- " Greg started up again and Jasper hesitated, what did that mean? "-and found some interesting stuff." 

"Uh yeah, a bunch of illegal shit." Amethyst leaned forward and put her hands on her hips, Mr. Universe put his hand up and she sighed in exasperation and quit her stance. 

Pearl finally piped up and Jasper snapped her attention to her, fear prickling her skin. "Nova thrusters in your cruiser, illegal weapons in the trunk, even more illegal weapons in your apartment, including a Homeworld motherboard and security system, all stolen from various interpol ships, stations and bases. All adding up to an approximate sum of $65,000 U.S. dollars." Her voice was dull and bitter, Jasper's heart slamming hard in her chest. She suddenly felt vulnerable again, her head swimming for an excuse. 

"It's all outdated…" Jasper weakly brought the excuse and stared back down at her feet. 

"Outdated systems and gear is recycled and reupholstered. These things were stolen, and you erased your own track record." Pearl glanced over with a glare and Jasper could feel her eyes boring holes into her head. "A shatterable offense." 

"W-well…" Jasper huffed and creased her eyebrows squaring her shoulders again. "What are you going to do? Report me? They wouldn't believe some stupid defects like you." She spat and crossed her arms over her chest. 

Garnet spoke gently, her quiet voice somehow just as chilling as Pearl's. "We will have Peridot report you." Jasper paled. She was busted. 

"So- it's your choice ." Mr. Universe spoke as calmly as Garnet, but with more slack. "Either you work for us, or we have our friend report you." 

"Uh…" Jasper wanted to rebel, but she was absolutely petrified at this point. The Diamonds did not take kindly to thieves, and it was a shatterable offense. "Okay we don't have to-" 

"But…" The small human spoke up and straightened his tie, his slicked back hair shining as he shifted on his feet. "If you help us out, you get to go home." 

"Provided you keep up with our requests." Mr. Universe calmly put his hands on his hips and Jasper sighed in exasperation. She knew there was a catch. 

"How am I supposed to believe you animals anyways?" She started, then the child raised a pinkie finger and smiled. 

"We mean it!" He moved both of his pinkies to the corners of his mouth and leaned back slightly. "So we thought we'd bring some friends to convince you!" He stuck his fingers into his mouth and whistled loudly, startling Jasper. Then quick as a whip, two forms darted in from the doorway. Jasper was suddenly overwhelmed by yips and barks, being jumped on by two excited dogs. A brindle and white, meaty pitbull and a graceful black doberman. Jasper immediately dropped down to one knee and gathered them, becoming overwhelmed. 

"Ripper? Bones?" She felt her eyes begin to fill with tears, unable to hold back a sob as she was showered with puppy kisses. "I thought they were dead…" 

"Oh honestly. We don't kill puppies for stars sake." Pearl snapped at her and Jasper closed her eyes, hating every second she had ever cried in front of her. Pearl let her have a moment to reunite with her pets, shamefully sobbing. The small human had seemed to start to cry too, but tried to look tough. Pearl spoke up. "We also paid your rent, requested vacation time at the station and arranged an officer to assist your partner." 

Jasper tensed at the mention of Naomi and took in a shaky breath. "Why?!" 

"Well you're ours now, pal." Mr. Universe casually said this and Jasper's heart sank. "Gotta take care of you. It's just what we do." 

Jasper gulped weakly and stood, both dogs straightening and sitting at her sides diligently. "What's the job?"

"There's a pig party at the eastern station, Peridot didn't get an invitation. You did." Garnet spoke cooly and Jasper frowned with uncertainty. "That's also the place they're keeping some of our friends. They're holed up in some holding cells, unfortunately enough for us they are our main suppliers."

"The Off Color defects?" Jasper narrowed her eyes and the entire party aside from Pearl looked distraught. 

Mr. Universe quickly raised his hands, eyebrows raised. "Hey, woah woah woah! We treat them with respect in this house, big guy!" He raised a hand with his palm upward and gestured to his left. "You'll be taking an escort, there's a plus one on the invitation. We don't trust you yet and decided that was best." 

Jasper glanced at where he was gesturing and paled once again, looking at the fuel for her nightmares directly in her glaring eyes. "Her?!" 

Pearl looked incredibly irate and Jasper was unsettled even further as she had never really seen that side of her. She was always calm during a session and never seemed to get frustrated. 

"Yes. Me." Pearl bitterly spoke and Jasper faltered in discomfort. 

"What?! I'm not going with her! No way!" Jasper wanted to cry and beg to not have to go with that monster but the rest of the gang was unwavering. Garnet spoke up and Jasper felt her heart pick up in a panic. 

"You'll need Pearl's expertise on this mission. We picked her for a reason." Jasper felt the lump in her throat grow as the small human snapped and both Bones and Ripper abandoned her sides and heeled at his. 

The boy was quick to reassure her. "We'll give these guys back soon." He held their collars and Jasper closed her eyes, rolling her shoulders. 

"When's the party?" She tried to keep a level head, wanting to rip right through them, but she couldn't bring herself to rebel. They had her pinned. She had no choice. 

"Tonight at seven!" The small human raised his hands and clapped over his head excitedly. "Which means we get to have…" 

Jasper frowned, this child had no place in the room and was arguably the most vulnerable. Whatever he was doing, she couldn't understand it. 

"A MAKEOVERRR!" He looked at her, delighted and Jasper blinked. She grimaced and squinted in uncertainty.

"A what?" 

"WE INSIST!!!" Another small human shot through the doorway and panted, hurrying to Pearl's side. "Sorry for being late ma'am!" She saluted at Pearl and Pearl seemed to lighten up almost instantly, her voice calm. 

"That's alright, Connie. You're just in time." 

"You missed the puppies!" The boy wailed and Connie groaned. "It was beautiful!" 

"Drat!" Connie looked away then back to Pearl, saluting. "Permission to keep puppies in the garage?" 

Pearl glanced back at Jasper with a look of contempt then back to Connie with uncertainty. "I don't know-" 

"Aw Pearl don't worry about it." Mr. Universe took on a more playful air and Jasper was overwhelmed with confusion. They let a monster like Pearl around kids? Not to mention their mob boss acted less intimidating and more relaxed than anything. "Let her hang with her puppies. She's had it rough." 

"YESSS!" The two kids pumped their arms and Pearl cleared her throat, catching their attention. 

"You ought to get started you two. It's a little after five." Her voice was a different gentle than she ever used for Jasper and Jasper couldn't wrap her mind around it. She was actually tame enough to care for children? Her idea of Pearl was tainted with ideas of her playing with these little creatures and it was nothing she had ever considered she was capable of. Her fucked up twisted side must be a secret. That somehow angered her more than just the thought of working alongside Pearl. 

She didn't have time to think as two small bodies rushed her alongside two dogs. The boy spoke excitedly. 

"We picked out some clothes for you and we're going to do makeup and hair!" 

"Miss Pearl you get ready too!" Connie called out as Jasper's hands were taken and she was guided away from the Crystal Gems, much to her relief. 

"Ahaha, alright, I'll leave you two to it." Pearl chuckled then turned on her heels with the rest of the gems and Mr. Universe. Jasper felt even more confused as the gems and Greg chatted on their way out. 

"Uh… they're just going to leave you alone with me?" Jasper watched the two kids rifle through a bag and pull out various containers. Connie glanced up at her and smiled wide before pulling a very large and horrendous sword from the bag. 

"Try anything and we'll get you faster than you can blink!" Connie attempted to be menacing but Jasper couldn't even force herself to become slightly intimidated. She glanced around herself and creased her eyebrows. 

"I'm not gonna try anything with some kids." She put her hands on her hips and glanced at the chair that she was usually kept in. The restraints had been neatly coiled up and the torture treasure box Pearl kept was tucked pristinely into the corner. Everything about the room was perfect, no stains or evidence it was used for torture. Jasper huffed as the boy turned to her and gestured to the chair. 

"You're tall, could you sit for us?" He smiled genuinely and Jasper glanced at the chair unhappily. 

"What are you going to chain me up and torture me too? Fuh." Jasper instead flopped on the ground and laid down, being swarmed by excited puppies. 

"Steven! She's probably scared of that chair!" Connie whisper shouted this and the boy, Steven, widened his eyes. 

"Oh sorry! Right so we haveee, some eyeliner!" Steven turned to Jasper and held it out to her. Jasper narrowed her eyes and pat both of the dogs on the side. 

"I know what it is." She grumpily flipped away from them only to be flipped back forcefully by Connie with a powerful step. 

"That's good. Because we're gonna use it on you!" Connie turned and Steven stepped over, sitting on the ground as Connie climbed Jasper with a tissue. She pat up remaining tears from Jasper's cheeks and smirked as Jasper gave in.

Both of the kids were horribly cheerful and tried to make conversation with Jasper, but she absolutely did not want to chat. She responded with grunts and grumbles, obeying their requests and listening to them critique each other's work. Eventually Steven and Connie sat in silence and stared down at Jasper. She frowned and peeked up with one eye huffing grumpily. 

"What?" 

"We asked you a question." Connie glared, obviously disgruntled by Jasper's attitude. This was good she decided.

"What do you want?" Jasper bit back with her own glare and Connie obviously looked offended. Steven cut in with a smile and a pat on Connie's hand. 

"We asked you if you use lipstick!" He said this before Connie or Jasper could get any sassier. Jasper snorted again, a pacifist amongst sharks.

"I don't… all I need is eyeliner." She glared at them as Steven ducked behind Connie and procured a mirror. 

"Well what do you think about this?" He gently smiled and Jasper tilted her head at herself in the mirror. She didn't look like a clown, it wasn't as if kids had done her makeup. She had a classic smoky look and it was actually rather dashing on her. She slowly sat up and took the mirror, sighing gently as she noticed that her horns were out. She poked one with a thumb and dragged it over the ridges. A small hand came to Jasper's wrist and she glanced up. 

"Your horns are fine Miss Jasper…" Connie piped up and Jasper chuckled in disagreement. 

"My horns are what they are. A sign of weakness." She grumbled and Steven put his hands on his hips. 

"What would Lapis say?" He looked at her sternly and she blinked in surprise. Every time her therapist was mentioned she felt violated, but the way Steven had said it was more comforting than anything. He was a smart kid.

"She would come up with some… nonsense about how they're a part of me and I'm not weak like I think I am…" Jasper glanced at Steven again and sighed as his stern look remained and a small smile played at her lips. 

"Not nonsense… insight." She chuckled softly and the kids backed away, looking at her with their artists intuition. 

"What do we do with her hair…" Connie whispered this and Jasper's grunted, pulling her hair back and tying it into a messy bun. 

"What about this?" She opened her palms and Steven put his hand on his chin. 

"Hmm… casual… I like it?" Both Steven and Connie looked unsure and Jasper shook her head and sighed. 

"No you don't…" She rolled her eyes and Connie tapped her lip. 

"Maybe Miss Pearl will know what to do…" Connie reached over and put her hands in Jasper's hair, feeling it in her hands before tugging it out and reaching for a brush. "I can at least tidy it up before she gets here." 

"I don't want her to touch me." Jasper felt her heart sink and a small panic shoot through her. She didn't want to be around that monster any longer than she had to be. Doing an entire mission with her would be painful enough, not to mention they would probably be caught. Jasper had calculated the damage would be less severe if she was found to be a captive. Though there was also the possibility she wouldn't be caught and would have to put up with even more of the stupid Pearl. Either way, the least amount of time spent with her was the best. 

"She's not gonna hurt you." Steven smiled softly at Jasper and picked up her hand. "I know she's scary but she's really not that bad once you get to know her!" 

"I don't plan on getting to know her, kid." Jasper glanced at her huge hand in his and felt his grip tighten, sighing in exasperation at his frown. "Fine. She can do my stupid hair." 

Steven smiled and pat her hand before rushing off, running quickly to the door and being followed by obedient dogs. Jasper felt her heart pounding uncomfortably in her chest. Thinking about those thin fingers that could force their way into any cut, press buttons to devious devices and tighten oh so perfectly around the handle of a baseball bat. She felt Connie desperately trying to tame her furious locks but Jasper had made sure nobody could fix her wild look. She made herself intimidating for a reason, she was a police officer. Taming her was a direct violation to her image. 

Jasper bristled as Pearl walked in, unsettled by how she looked. Neatly tucked into a classy tuxedo, hair perfect and nails shimmering with gloss. She adjusted her tie as Steven guided her to Jasper and sighed dramatically. 

"Honestly you ought to pick a different haircut sometime." Pearl spoke gently and Jasper growled at her narrowing her eyes. As Pearl moved behind her Jasper tensed and her hands moved to her knees, claws digging in. She felt delicate hands in her mane and shuddered, jolting as Pearl spoke again. 

"We are on equal terms now. You aren't going to get hurt, I promise." 

Jasper hated that even tone, but underneath it all was an apparent frustration. It was beyond terrifying hearing a patient person in a bad mood. Jasper couldn't stand it whenever she heard it. Especially from people she was supposed to work and be friends with. 

Pearl's hands were precise and seemed to know exactly what to do with each wayward strand of hair. Deftly working and pinning and fussing until Jasper's head felt tight and secure. Irritation had set in for her long before Pearl's hands retreated, and each passing moment had led Jasper's hody to quake more and more. Partially in fear and anger, however, nobody commented aside from a gentle hand hold from Steven. Jasper was grateful for even that much, finding a liking towards the little human almost instantly. 

"There." Pearl's voice came again and Jasper sighed in relief. She opened her eyes to see both Steven and Connie staring at her with big eyes as Pearl stood. 

"What?" Jasper grumbled and reached up, patting her hair. She received a quick swat on the hand from Pearl and yelped. 

"WwwwOWWWW!!!" Both kids smiled wide and clapped their hands, Pearl chuckling softly and leaning down. She scooped up the mirror and handed it to Jasper, who took it up and stared at herself in surprise. Not only was her hair neat, but it absolutely suited her. Tastefully tucked and smoothed over, but her wild look still appeased with loose bangs and slightly shaggy bun. 

"Oh…" Jasper stared for longer than she meant to before Pearl began to step away. Jasper glanced up at her in surprise and urged herself to say even the littlest thing. "It looks great." 

Pearl glanced back at her with a certain look of contempt and shrugged, her feet tapping as she walked to the doorway. Jasper frowned as she stopped and spoke again. 

"You'd better get your dress on… we have thirty minutes to drive to Empire City." She quickly stepped away and Jasper caught herself falling back into an old habit. Pearl had been the only company she had for however long she had been out, and despite being weary of her, she somehow wished Pearl liked her. Now that she was loose, Pearl seemed to be bitter instead of the sweet nothings and gentle kind encouragements. Jasper shook her head and brought herself back to reality, snapping to look both of the kids in the eyes. 

"I have to wear a dress?!" 

……..

Jasper seethed as she sat in the passenger seat of her cruiser, blindfold secured tightly over her eyes. Not only had the mobsters put her in a dress, they also made her ride along with the rogue Pearl at the wheel. Not to mention, she had absolutely no idea where she had come from or where they had even kept her. Narking on them was impossible, they had thought the entire thing through from start to finish. 

Pearl wasn't a very fair driver either, in fact, she was a dirty one. Flying through the streets, sirens blaring and people pulling over to the side to let her through. The cruiser lurching and drifting flawlessly through corners, but rattling Jasper up the entire time. 

Thankfully after what seemed like forever, Pearl flicked the siren off and slowed. "You can take that off now."

Jasper whipped the blindfold off quickly and the diamond base came into view, the smooth structure towering over the rest of the city. She snorted grumpily as Pearl cruised smoothly into a parking spot in the nearly empty lot. 

"Why couldn't we just warp here?" Jasper grumbled and undid the seatbelt Pearl had made her wear, her hand hovering over the door handle eagerly. Pearl scoffed and didn't even look at her as she undid her own seat belt. 

"I'm not showing you which warps we use. You aren't allowed to use the warps until we give you the right to use the warps. Any of them." Pearl's voice was cold and Jasper felt a pang of despair. Why couldn't she just be nice like before? 

"That's stupid." Jasper grumbled and pushed her way out of the cruiser. She had had enough of this gem. 

"It's smart. You just won't admit it." Pearl stepped out and checked her nails. "And if you disobey that order, Peridot WILL be able to track it. Then you will be shattered regardless." Pearl shut the door and quickly began to walk off. Jasper grumbled and joined, not really having to rush to keep up with the small gem. Despite her long stature, Pearl barely came up to Jasper's chest. Pathetic. 

The two arrived at the door and a bored looking zircon glanced up at them, looking them both over. 

"Invitation?" She reached out and Pearl reached inside her jacket and flicked the invite out to the dull gem. The zircon took it and poured over it then glanced at Jasper begrudgingly. "Your pearl certainly is lovely, what is the name of your fusion?" 

Jasper creased her eyebrows and glanced down at Pearl for help. Pearl sat with her mouth open and her own pupilless eyes glanced at Jasper in uncertainty. Under normal circumstances it would have made Jasper feel cocky, but this time she was overwhelmed. 

"Pardon?" Pearl spoke up and the zircon sighed in exasperation. 

"Your fusion… the diamonds arranged a fusion mixer, to understand the populace better. Did you not receive the phone call?" Jasper's eyes widened before she glared at Pearl, opening her mouth to complain before getting cut off. 

"Oh! Our fusion!" Pearl quickly took Jaspers arm and dramatically fell against her. "You see this is our first time! She doesn't have a name! Oh darling aren't you excited?" 

Jasper grimaced at the sudden contact, and at the obviously fake theatrics. She glanced down at Pearl who was very obviously just as miserable. Jasper put on a smile and wrapped her arm around the small thing, wishing more than anything that she could crush her. 

"Uhh yeah! Let's go inside sweetheart." She grabbed Pearl up by the wrist and tugged her along past the topaz and human guards lining the entrance. Pearl had to dance on her toes to keep up with Jasper and tried to tug her arm away but Jasper wanted her to be bothered. Only once they reached the doors did Jasper let her free. 

"Do you have to be so handsy?" Pearl snapped at her and Jasper smirked opening the door and gesturing casually. 

"After you, princess." She narrowed her eyes, getting Pearl to bristle and stride away quickly. She chuckled and followed, looking around the familiar hallways as she did. Realizing Pearl had no idea where she was going, she considered letting her get lost. Somehow the little thing managed her fast pace and Jasper frowned as they headed in the right direction. 

"So, been here before huh?" Jasper tried to prod for information but just got an annoyed huff in return. She couldn't understand why she was suddenly the worst person to Pearl. However in hindsight, Pearl was more vulnerable here. Jasper realized that and smirked, she might as well fuck with her while she had a chance. 

Stopping just outside of the ballroom Pearl reached into her tux, fishing around for her pocket and pulled out two puffy flower ensembles. "Here." She handed one to Jasper and held the other, her grimace priceless. 

"Uhh… what is it?" Jasper looked it over and tilted her head, it had a pin on the back and was particularly stunning with bluebells and lace. 

"It's a boutonniere, and I have a corsage for you." She shifted on her hip and held out her hand. "It's a human ritual to put them on each other." 

Jasper snorted and shook her head, watching as a ruby and a peridot passed by and entered. "You think this is some date or something?" 

"Look." Pearl snagged Jasper's hand up by her thumb and delicately began to place the corsage on her wrist, straightening out all of the flowers to her liking. "I didn't do this. Steven put me up to it." 

Jasper thought about the kid and allowed Pearl to fuss over her, knowing that was likely the truth. The little symbol of affection was strange however, Jasper could tell there was more to it. 

"So it is a date." Jasper leaned in and grinned wide, her pinwheel scar stretching tightly. Pearl glanced up then retracted her hand in disgust. Jasper chuckled and undid the pin on the boutonniere. She slyly flicked Pearl's nose before reaching down to pin the thing onto her getting a squawk out of her. 

"It's NOT a date." Pearl hissed angrily and held her fists at her side daintily as Jasper fumbled with the pin, her meaty hands not suited for delicate work. "Would you hurry? There's not much time." 

"Relax, this thing is gonna go on all night." Jasper threaded the pin through Pearl's pocket and clasped it. She checked her work and tilted her head, having somehow put it on just right. Pearl looked up at her desperately as more guests filed in and she took Jasper's hand. 

"You don't call the shots. I'm your boss, and I always will be." She quickly tugged Jasper past the massive double doors and Jasper trudged along begrudgingly. Music suddenly poured through and Jasper's pointed ears twitched gently as the sound of pretty jazz lit the area up. A small stage had been set up and a group of somewhat young humans were playing. All of them dressed in suits, the lead singer's blonde hair shimmered in the light. Everything in the room was done up classily, curtains draped across the ceilings and walls and lots of party favors lining the tables. Jasper looked around boredly, taking everything in until she looked past the dance hall and into the throne room. She froze and placed her hand over her heart, nearly being overcome with fear. Yellow Diamond was sitting right there, scowling seemingly in her direction. She stopped and Pearl huffed grumpily as she tried to tug her along speaking in a sharp whisper. 

"What are you doing!?" She snapped and glanced up to where Jasper was looking, snorting and rolling her eyes. "Who did you think was going to be here Jasper? Just more of your little cop friends? This is serious!" 

Jasper quickly snapped out of it and held back the urge to kick the smaller gem. "Yeah no shit!" She glanced back down at her then shifted on her feet, putting her hands on her hips. "What was your plan? To get shattered on the spot by a diamond?"

"My plan was to sneak under the nose of a diamond and get my friends out of prison is what my plan was." Pearl narrowed her eyes then jabbed her thumb to the side. "Look, there's a doorway that leads deeper into the station. They are cooped up in the birds eye, we just have to seem good and happy long enough for her to drop her guard then we can just go." 

Jasper narrowed her own eyes and clenched her teeth, searching for Lapis' voice in her head. She took a deep breath and shook out her shoulders but not before jolting as a magnificent ring echoed through the dance hall. Yellow Diamond stood in the entrance, holding a comically large champagne glass tapping it lightly with a comically large spoon. 

"Alright, I've waited long enough." She cleared her throat and swirled the champagne in her glass. "I've been told that our elite and competent officers have been facing hardships with discrimination. That needs to end right now."

Any sort of whispers or murmurs were quickly snuffed out by the diamonds glare. Jasper stood as straight as she possibly could, glancing at Pearl desperately. They were mere feet away from the most important figure in all of interpol, no, on all of Earth, the stars, every single planet gems had ever inhabited. She felt her breath become shallow as Pearl stood arms crossed and unwavering as Yellow Diamond continued to speak. Jasper had all but accidentally tuned her out, her heart thumping in her ears. She was tough but nobody could make a stand in front of a diamond, however Pearl stood as if she owned the space around her. Jasper snapped back to attention and Yellow's voice slowly came back to her. 

"For example…" The glorious diamond's eyes scanned the crowd and locked straight on the pair. Jasper felt her blood run cold as she held back the stare and she quickly saluted, getting a hum from Yellow. "Hmm… even a mighty Jasper can mingle with the lowliest Pearl. See?" She stepped forward and gestured to the pair leaning over ever so slightly. "If you would be so kind to be an example." 

Jasper glanced at Pearl and Pearl looking up at her held the same disgusted expression. Jasper opened her mouth but Pearl was the first to speak up. 

"My Diamond I don't think-" Pearl was interrupted quickly by a wave of Yellow's hand.

"Nonsense- there's no need to be shy. Show us your fusion." Yellow adamantly squatted down and set her elbow on her knee and leaned her head into her hand. Jasper wanted to rat on the devious Pearl right then and there in front of everybody. She glanced at the crowd of expectant eyes and then back at the dangerous Pearl. Pearl was first to act, reaching her hand out delicately. Jasper felt the eyes pressing down on her, the pressure unsettling her to her core. The glare from Pearl set her to the task, anything to get her out of this situation as soon as possible. 

Grasping Pearl's hand Jasper stepped towards her, the nagging disgust at touching her putting pinpricks into her skin as it brushed against Pearl. She had fused before, but not like this. She struggled to keep up a rhythm, and stumbled over a few steps before Pearl leaned up and pulled her close by the ear. Jasper blinked as Pearl spoke, her honey smooth voice coming back as if they had been in another session. 

"I'll take care of you. Just relax." As she pulled back Jasper felt herself settle slightly and she huffed, twirling the little Pearl to the music. She settled into the groove and curve to each step and felt herself become determined. Her gem started to sputter and glow like an old flashlight, Pearl's starting up a lot more smoothly as they grew closer and slowly melded together as Jasper dipped her low. 

The two souls seemed to shudder as they brushed past each other, dangerously close to throwing each other away. Pearl's presence was suddenly soft and delicate, gently reaching out to caress Jasper's reassuringly. Like the dance the two slowly settled into each other, Jasper's presence slowly giving in as she realized Pearl had picked her apart again. Slowly the ever growing consciousness gathered and lifted upwards from her toes to her gems. She kept her eyes closed, ashamed to become what she was. The sound of clapping assaulted her ears and she flinched slowly peeking one of her eyes open. Nothing had changed in the ballroom aside from the stares. A collection of glee and excitement, and disgust and anger swarmed her vision and she slowly peered down at her hands. Four dusty red hands came into view, then the rest of her. Dress bunched to one side and tux layered neatly underneath, long legs, fit body, and the tightness of scars along her jawline were all jarring. 

Her senses came to her quickly and she gasped patting her face in horror before that calming presence came and stroked her gently till she calmed. She slowly looked up at Yellow Diamond, wide eyed and shaking only to get a snort of laughter. Yellow Diamond looked tickled. 

"Well look at that, you made it." She smiled down warmly and lowered her hand. The fusion stared down at it then stumbled forward in a stupor, standing diligently on the diamond's hand. Shakily trying to keep her balance as she was lifted, she began to feel the euphoria one does feel when you are touched by a diamond. Bubbles rolled at her stomach and popped in little shots of glee and excitement as she told herself it wasn't that big a deal, yet somehow it meant the world to her. 

"And what is your name?" Yellow urged her and she opened her mouth in excitement, eager to tell. She paused, doubting herself for just a moment before forcing herself forward again. Her shoulders squared and she saluted the diamond salute, stumbling over having multiple arms for just a moment before beaming proudly. 

"Fire Opal, at your command My Diamond."

**Author's Note:**

> This all started out as a oneshot but I might actually continue this one in particular! I had suddenly gotten more ideas right before I went to post today! Definitely expect more gangster au from me! I'm sure there will be many spinoffs and silliness after this brutal beast ahaha!


End file.
